


Rehearsal

by AoiTsukikage



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: (kind of), M/M, Roleplay, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 00:43:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13601934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AoiTsukikage/pseuds/AoiTsukikage
Summary: Yamato doesn't want to deal with this.  He just wants to go to his room, have a beer or two, and pass out until morning.  That seems like the perfect way to spend the evening, and it doesn't include dealing with unfairly attractive blond foreigners wearing leather catsuits.(Based on their police event cards)





	Rehearsal

"I missed you, Master."   
  
"Wha-"   
  
"Just a joke."   
  
"I'll kill you."   
  
-   
  
It's halfway through this conversation that Yamato realizes Nagi isn't playing a role anymore.  Oh, he's still saying his lines correctly - and managing to pull off a charming sort of nefariousness that contrasts pretty heavily with his usual personality - but there's an underlying current to his words that Yamato's not quite sure how to read yet.     
  
He knows that Nagi's suspicious of him, and rightfully so, though since the blond has hardly revealed much about his own past Yamato can't help but think he's being a bit of a hypocrite with his insistence over Yamato telling people the truth about himself.     
  
It's none of their concern, anyway, so he wishes the topic would be dropped.     
  
"Okay, I think we're good," he realizes he's been rehearsing practically on autopilot and that the scene is over, so he absently clears his throat and reaches to adjust his shaded glasses.     
  
"Good, Master?" Nagi leans back against the table in the practice room, half-sitting, and Yamato gives him a rather searching look.     
  
If it was anyone else he would consider this a pretty obvious signal, but this is  _ Nagi. _  This is the guy who shies away the second somebody gets too close, who claims his offers of love are really meant for women, and Yamato doesn't want to assume and end up looking like a fool when he's inevitably wrong.     
  
It's no secret he thinks Nagi is beautiful and would peel him out of that catsuit if he had the chance, and he knows Nagi isn't callous enough to play with his feelings like that, but it kind of feels like that's what's happening right now.     
  
"Yeah.  I'm gonna grab a beer and go to bed," he stretches his arms over his head, faking a yawn.  "We've gotta be up early to actually get this thing done tomorrow."   
  
"Mm," Nagi makes a sound that might be agreement, tilting his hips back even farther so the leather of his outfit stretches taut over his stomach.  "I wasn't lying about missing you."   
  
"Nagi," Yamato sighs, rubbing his temples.  "You don't know what you're doing."   
  
"Don't I?" Nagi certainly sounds confident enough, his voice going almost slinky and seductive.     
  
"No," Yamato doesn't want to deal with this.  He just wants to go to his room, have a beer or two, and pass out until morning.  That seems like the perfect way to spend the evening, and it doesn't include dealing with unfairly attractive blond foreigners wearing fucking leather catsuits.     
  
"Oh," Nagi breathes the word softly in English, crossing his arms and curling in on himself a little.  "I've made a fool of myself."   
  
"Go to sleep, Nagi," Yamato says firmly, because he won't allow himself to feel guilty over how pitiful Nagi looks right now.     
  
"So you don't want to..."   
  
"No," Yamato snaps, feeling bad when Nagi flinches back.  "The second I touch you you'll shy away like you always do, so what's the point?"   
  
"I won't," Nagi shakes his head.  "I want to."   
  
"Why me?  Why now?" Yamato adds, because 'why me' is obviously a matter of convenience and he won't allow himself to believe otherwise.     
  
"Well you...you have experience in these matters, yes?" Nagi asks in rather broken phrases, his eyes narrowing.     
  
"Yeah, I guess," Yamato shrugs, even though it's true.  He's not exactly a stranger to sex.  "That's it?"   
  
"And you find me attractive?"   
  
"A rock would find you attractive, so that's not saying much," Yamato snorts, letting his stance relax a little.  He's still not doing this, but at least it seems like it isn't just a spur of the moment idea on Nagi's part.      
  
"And you would not expect more of me than this one night?" Nagi's starting to fidget a little, his hands fluttering awkwardly before he reaches back to grip the table in a failed attempt at looking casual.    
  
"I know better than that, so no," Yamato's under no illusions here, though if Nagi is just looking for a quick fuck to release some tension...well, it's not like it would be a  _ chore _ .     
  
"Then those are my reasons," Nagi nods firmly.  "So?"   
  
"Wait here," Yamato turns around, walking quickly out of the practice room and heading for his bedroom.  If they're really doing this, the last thing he needs is to break the mood in the middle because they don't have supplies handy.     
  
And it gives Nagi a chance to chicken out, so Yamato's going to assume that if he's still there by the time he gets back, he must actually want to do this.     
  
He finds the lube and condoms where he'd left them upon moving in, unused for months by this point, and shrugs off the scarf and blazer because if they're going to be doing what he assumes they're going to be doing, he doesn't really want to worry about extra clothing making him uncomfortable.     
  
On second thought, he also swaps his tinted costume glasses out for his regular ones, figuring that if this is his one chance to fuck Nagi, he wants to be able to see him properly.     
  
Well, that should be enough time for Nagi to have made his decision, so he pockets the supplies and heads back to the practice room, thankful that everyone else seems to either be asleep or staying in their rooms.     
  
It's not that he's ashamed about having sex, of course, but considering how... _ close _ the quarters are here, it's not something he wants to advertise, especially when there are kids around.     
  
He walks back into the room, closing the door behind him and turning the lock - and thank goodness it had a lock, though he's not quite sure why it's needed on a communal room - and when he looks up he notices that Nagi apparently hasn't even moved.     
  
He's not sure if he's relieved or nervous about that, but it means there's no way he's backing out now.     
  
"Last chance to leave," he figures he'll give Nagi one more out and he moves closer, reaching into his pocket and placing the supplies directly on the table where there's no way Nagi will miss them.     
  
"I told you that I wasn't going to," Nagi sniffs, seemingly offended that Yamato still thought he would.  "I want this."   
  
"Fine," Yamato shrugs, telling himself he's done his part being a gentleman, and reaches to set his hands on Nagi's waist.     
  
He can feel the other man tense for a few seconds, his breath catching in his throat.  "See?  I'm okay."   
  
"What do you want from this?" Yamato asks softly, feeling a little overwhelmed now that he's actually touching Nagi and he's  _ allowed _ to do it.  "Because I really want to fuck you over the table, but..."   
  
Nagi goes rather adorably red at the words, his pale skin flushing, and Yamato's kind of glad that the catsuit doesn't hide anything because there's a rather noticeable bulge in the front now.     
  
"Is that a yes?"   
  
Nagi nods, hands flailing again before he lets his arms drape over Yamato's shoulders.  "Yes.  Okay."   
  
"Good," Yamato leans closer, something still making him hesitate because he can feel Nagi shaking under his hands.  "I'll take care of you, you know."   
  
"Yeah," Nagi clings to him a little, his breathing shaky.  "Yamato, I..."   
  
"Shh, relax," Yamato murmurs, wondering if he sounds entirely idiotic because he's definitely not used to being gentle.  "I know you don't, but trust me for this at least?"   
  
"Uh...can we kiss?  Or maybe you're not into that, or it's too serious, or..."   
  
And Yamato mainly kisses him to shut him up, but it's not like he wasn't planning on doing it regardless.  Nagi responds eagerly enough, though it's pretty obvious he has no experience.     
  
He seems to be relaxing, at least, and Yamato decides to be a little bold and slides one hand around to Nagi's front, following the line of the zipper.  Nagi lets out a breathy little moan but doesn't try to get away, his arms tightening around Yamato.     
  
"Okay?"   
  
"Yeah," Nagi whispers, and his shiver is entirely from pleasure this time.  "You're good at this."   
  
"Mm," Yamato doesn't really feel the need to thank Nagi for that comment since it's not like he's proud of it, but maybe his experience will serve him well in this case.     
  
He shifts his hands up a little, tightening his grip and cupping Nagi's dick through the tight leather.   Nagi lets out a gasp at that, his hips rocking forward.     
  
"Are you naked under there?" Yamato laughs softly.     
  
"Underwear lines," Nagi replies, sounding a little sheepish, but Yamato can see his point.  "I wasn't really planning on getting hard in here, you know..."   
  
"Well," Yamato presses the heel of his hand against the base of the zipper, getting a rather delicious whine out of the blond.   "That's your fault."   
  
"I didn't think you would tease," Nagi can barely get the words out, sharp little breaths cutting through them as Yamato idly kneads his fingers.     
  
"Why not?"   
  
"I thought...haa...I thought you would just get this over with and leave..." Nagi replies, letting the table hold more of his weight as he pushes his hips forward.    
  
"Do you want that?  Because if you do just let me know," Yamato stops moving, waiting for his answer.  Quite honestly he'd rather savour this, since he's wanted Nagi for a damn long time, but it's not really up to him.     
  
Nagi shakes his head, his cheeks still bright pink.  "No," he admits softly, his gloved fingers idly playing with Yamato's hair.  "No, I would much rather..."   
  
"Want me to take you to my room and make love to you?" Yamato grins, his smile only widening when Nagi tugs at his hair a little harder.  "I don't mind."   
  
"You can't just..." Nagi goes even redder somehow, which tells Yamato he pretty clearly likes the idea even if he's not going to say it.  "No.  No, that's not what we're here for."   
  
"Over the table it is, then," Yamato reaches down to grip Nagi's thighs, spreading his legs and stepping between them.  Nagi slides up so he's perched on the table itself, staring at Yamato with wide eyes.  "I'll be gentle, I promise."   
  
"Okay," Nagi pulls him into another kiss, and he's apparently a quick study because it's a lot more skilled this time.  "Do I have to call you Master?" he whispers, a gleam in his eyes that makes Yamato think he's enjoying letting loose in this way.     
  
"Only if you want to," Yamato really hopes his own clothing is hiding how much hearing that from Nagi is affecting him, but maybe they really should get on with this already.     
  
"Mm, then fuck me.  Master," he says it in English, his lips drawn back into a smirk, and Yamato's hardly going to deny him now even if he wants to make a him wait a little for being so insolent.     
  
Instead he reaches for the zipper on Nagi's catsuit, starting to pull it down as slowly as possible.  Nagi's chest is heaving under his hands, the leather pulled tight over his skin every time he inhales and fills his lungs.     
  
Yamato lets the zipper slowly slide down until it rests just below Nagi's navel, a thin strip of pale skin exposed from where the catsuit's pulled apart now that it's not being held so tightly together.     
  
"You..."   
  
"You're really excited, huh?" Yamato runs his hand over the leather still covering Nagi's chest, his eyes drawn to the two little peaks of his nipples visible through the material.     
  
Nagi goes so red it starts to travel down his neck and over his chest, his skin flushing beautifully.     
  
"Don't be embarrassed," Yamato chuckles, letting his thumb drag over one of the raised buds as Nagi lets out a tiny groan.  "Knowing that I can do this to you is really flattering."   
  
"I..."   
  
"Look," Yamato moves closer, spreading his hands under the open flaps of the suit and all but peeling it away until it's over Nagi's shoulders and bunched up on his elbows.  His chest is fully uncovered now, shining a little with sweat because Yamato's sure that it's damn hot in that outfit.  "I want you to enjoy this, which means I don't want you to think too hard about it.  Let yourself react the way you want to," he murmurs, leaning to press a kiss just behind Nagi's ear.     
  
"Yamato, I...I'm often expected to..."   
  
"Shh," Yamato presses his gloved fingers against Nagi's lips, swallowing heavily when Nagi's tongue snakes out to lick at them.  He looks nervous, like he's not sure if this is okay, so Yamato presses a little harder until Nagi opens his mouth and lets Yamato slide two of his fingers inside.  "Let go of what other people expect from you.  Do what feels natural.  It's just me," he half-smiles, sighing when Nagi sucks on his fingers more earnestly.  "Good boy."   
  
Nagi squirms a little at the praise, his eyes wide and dark with arousal when he looks up.     
  
"Get this off and then turn around and bend over the table," Yamato tries to keep his voice steady, pulling his fingers from Nagi's mouth with a rather lewd popping noise.     
  
"Y-yes, Master," Nagi hurries to get himself out of the suit, peeling his gloves off with it and moaning when he has to work it down past his hips.  "I..."   
  
"Leave it there," Yamato decides, shoving it down to his knees.  As long as his ass is exposed that's good enough, after all.  "Turn."   
  
Nagi hesitates for a second, biting his lip, and then he throws his arms around Yamato's neck and kisses him insistently.  He's back to trembling now and Yamato holds him close, slowing the kiss down when he's able to think more clearly.     
  
"I can prep you like this instead," he offers, since Nagi doesn't seem inclined to let go of him.  "If you're more comfortable."   
  
"Please?" Nagi turns his face against Yamato's neck and shivers.     
  
"Okay.  Hold on and spread your legs a little," he murmurs, drawing the lube out of his pocket and pouring some onto his still-gloved fingers.  "Relax for me."   
  
Nagi huffs out a breath that sounds annoyed, though whether it's because he thinks Yamato is coddling him or because he's frustrated with himself for being so nervous isn't really obvious.     
  
"Lean on me if you have to," Yamato tries to keep his voice steady and calming, his hand reaching between Nagi's thighs.  It's not the easiest thing to do by feel, but he can manage.  He carefully probes his fingers up, stroking them over Nagi's entrance and getting him used to the feeling.     
  
"I'm okay," Nagi clings to him a little tighter, leaning his body forward.  "Just..."   
  
"I'll be careful," Yamato promises.  "If anything doesn't feel right, tell me."   
  
"Okay," Nagi's breath hitches when Yamato eases one finger inside of him, though to his credit he doesn't try to flinch away.     
  
"Keep talking to me if you need to," Yamato knows that might be a mistake, since normally Nagi doesn't shut up, but for the moment he'll put the other man's comfort over his own preferences.     
  
"No," Nagi's breath is hot and damp against his neck.  "It's fine."   
  
Yamato curls his free arm around Nagi's waist, stroking his skin as he starts to move his finger in and out.  Quite honestly Nagi's taking this a lot better than Yamato had anticipated he would, though he supposes that Nagi's always managing to find ways to surprise him so maybe this should be expected.     
  
"You can enjoy this," Yamato says after a few silent moments.  He's used to sex being...well... _ louder _ , and especially with Nagi involved since his indoor voice seems to be about three times the volume of anyone else's.  "You're supposed to enjoy this," he amends, curling his finger a little deeper.     
  
"I am," Nagi murmurs, almost too quiet to hear, and Yamato shrugs and adds a second finger.     
  
Nagi almost seems like he's falling asleep, his breathing evening out and his head resting on Yamato's shoulder.  "Are you sure we shouldn't go to my room?" Yamato asks again, turning his head so his lips rest against Nagi's ear.  "I could take you apart easier there, you know.  Go as slow as you want and make you feel every inch of my cock," he lets his arousal bleed through into his voice, making it deeper and rougher than normal.  "Tell me."   
  
"Don't," Nagi says firmly and Yamato stops, not really sure what he's done wrong.  "Don't, Yamato.  Not unless you mean it."   
  
"I'm not that good of an actor, you know," Yamato starts to move his fingers again, probing a little deeper.  "And I've told you plenty of times how beautiful you are."   
  
"Everyone does," Nagi replies, though Yamato notices he's trying to push back against Yamato's hand now.  "It doesn't mean anything..."   
  
"Doesn't it?" Yamato grins, pressing his fingers up and knowing he's got the right angle when Nagi's entire body goes rigid and a broken cry slips from his throat.  "Found it."   
  
" _ Oh _ ..."    
  
"Good?   
  
"Yes.  Very," Nagi replies, his hands clenching in yamato's hair again.  "You really want me?"   
  
Yamato decides to add a third finger instead of answering, making sure Nagi's properly stretched.     
  
"Shit..." Nagi's voice breaks on the word, his cock throbbing between them.     
  
"Don't come," Yamato says firmly, angling his wrist so that he's not hitting Nagi's prostate anymore while he's pumping his fingers.  "You're almost ready."   
  
"Tell me you want me," Nagi's voice is barely a whisper against his lips.  "Tell me....Master..."   
  
"I want you," Yamato growls, pulling his fingers out and shoving Nagi back against the table.  "Now bend over."   
  
Nagi nods, biting his lip and turning around before leaning over the table.  He's tense, and Yamato moves closer and touches his hip gently.     
  
"Talk to me."   
  
"Do it," Nagi growls, his fingers grasping the edges of the table so tightly his knuckles have gone white.    
  
Yamato shrugs, knowing he can't see it, and undoes his belt so he can shove his pants down a little.  He finally takes off his gloves, figuring that he might as well take the advantage he has to touch Nagi's skin directly, and opens a condom wrapper with remarkably steady hands before rolling it on.     
  
He pours some more lube out, slicking himself up, and steps forward so he's in a better position.  "Relax for me."   
  
"Mm," Nagi lays his cheek against the table, breathing out slowly.  "Okay."   
  
Yamato leans over, nuzzling the back of Nagi's neck and reaching to grip his waist.  "If it hurts, tell me to stop."   
  
Nagi's only response is to spread his legs a little more and push his ass out, so Yamato figures that's a sign he's getting impatient and moves to line himself up.     
  
He holds the base of his cock with one hand, the other still on Nagi's hip, and slowly pushes forward until he can feel himself move past the natural initial resistance of Nagi's body.     
  
Nagi lets out a tiny whimper, his fingers only tightening on the table, and Yamato forces himself to stop so they can both adjust.     
  
"Tell me when to move," he can hear how rough his voice is now and doesn't try to hide it, knowing that Nagi needs the reassurance that Yamato honestly wants him.     
  
"I'm fine," Nagi mumbles, but Yamato can see how rigid his back is and knows that he’s not being honest.  “Keep going.”

Yamato grips his hips a little more firmly and presses in, trying to keep his movements as steady as he can.  It’s hard, because Nagi’s straight out of some porno and Yamato has to bite his lip from making embarrassing comments about how tight he is.  

Of  _ course _ he’s tight.  He’s never done this before.  And as much as the fantasies in Yamato’s head involved him fucking Nagi so hard he can’t walk the next day and leaving bruises and bite marks all over that pale skin...he  _ can’t.   _

Or, rather, he won’t, because Nagi’s too much of a romantic and Yamato has too much of a weak heart to ever go that far without knowing his partner wants it.  

“I-is that it?” Nagi’s voice is trembling and Yamato leans down to kiss the nape of his neck, nuzzling into the soft golden hairs there.  

“How do you feel?”

“It’s okay,” Nagi replies, switching to English again.  

“Right,” Yamato pulls out a little before sliding back in, hips flush against Nagi’s ass.  “Hold on, then.”

Nagi braces himself against the table, nodding sharply once he’s settled, and Yamato tells himself that if anything’s wrong Nagi will let him know and settles into an easy rhythm.  

It’s hard to hold himself back, especially when Nagi starts getting into it and rutting back against him, arching his back as his mouth falls open in a soundless gasp.  His hair is ruffled and falling into his eyes, the tips turning to dark gold with perspiration, and Yamato isn’t going to  _ say  _ how beautiful he looks right now but he’s certainly thinking it.  

He pulls Nagi’s hips back, shifting the angle and forcing him to practically lay his upper body on the table.  He’s fucking him harder now, slamming in with enough force that the table shudders and slides on the floor, and when Nagi lets out a high-pitched whine he knows this is where he needs to stay.  

Nagi follows his earlier exclamation with a stream of what’s probably profanity in a language that Yamato doesn’t recognize, and this... _ this  _ is what he expected from Nagi all along, but at the same time, if he keeps going  _ somebody  _ is going to come check on them and that’s not what they need.  

Yamato wraps one arm around Nagi’s waist to hold their bodies together and leans over his back, sliding his free hand around and pressing his fingers against Nagi’s lips.  “Open,” he says roughly, grinning to himself when Nagi obeys immediately.  He moans quietly, sucking with perhaps even more enthusiasm than earlier, and Yamato’s  _ definitely _ not going to think about how it would feel if it was his dick instead of his fingers because the chances of Nagi ever giving him a blowjob are about zero, but damn, he has a feeling it would be incredible.  

“You’re doing so good,” he whispers, unable to stop himself from biting at Nagi’s shoulder, and Nagi whines, panting through his nose and almost shoving himself back onto Yamato’s cock.  It’s harder to get momentum from this position but he can manage well enough, and between the way Nagi’s writhing under him and the tiny, choked-off noises he’s still able to make, it’s not going to take much longer.  

In fact, all it takes is one particularly deep thrust that makes Nagi clench around him, and he digs his teeth into Nagi’s shoulder again as he shudders and comes, hips snapping a few more times before he stills.  

Nagi makes a needy, garbled whimper around his fingers and he shakes himself out of his post-orgasm haze long enough to brace his knee between Nagi’s legs and move the arm around his waist, reaching for his cock and stroking him with purpose.  

Nagi’s hips are thrusting weakly against his grip, his breathing getting even quicker as he tries to find his own release.  Yamato leans in, mouth against the shell of Nagi’s ear, and decides that - even if Nagi’s not still coherent enough to be playing his role at this point - he’d responded to orders pretty well before, so maybe...

“Come. Now,” he growls, and barely a second later Nagi  _ is,  _ body seizing up and eyes rolling back, and Yamato smirks in a way that’s entirely too fitting of the character  _ he’s _ supposedly playing before sliding his fingers out of Nagi’s mouth, draping his body over the other man’s, and  _ finally _ letting his mind go blank.  

-

They stay that way for a good couple of minutes, until Nagi squirms in obvious discomfort and Yamato quickly shifts enough to pull out of him.  

“Here…” Yamato tries to get his legs to stop shaking, tries to stand up properly without falling over because the damn stars flashing in his vision don’t seem to be going away.  “You can’t…”

“ _ Jesus,”  _ Nagi moans quietly, slumped over the table like he’s just as incapable of finding his footing as Yamato seems to be.  “We should…”

“Wait,” Yamato holds up his hand, closing his eyes for five seconds and being remarkably relieved when he opens them and can see clearly again.  “You can’t wander around naked and we can’t get you back in that outfit until you’re cleaned up a little.  Wait here,” he manages to get the condom off and ties it, knowing he’ll need to take  _ that  _ to his room, too, because if anyone else found it in the garbage there’d be a lot of questions asked that he has no intention of answering.  

He pulls his pants back up and hopes he doesn’t look  _ too  _ wrecked, but the path to the washroom is blessedly clear and he quickly wets a washcloth and brings it back.  

“Thanks,” Nagi looks hesitant as he wipes himself off, cleaning the spatters of cum from his stomach and glancing at the table warily before wiping it with a guilty look on his face. 

“It’s fine,” Yamato promises.  “Now, let’s get you back in this thing.”

“Yes,” Nagi lets Yamato work the tight leather back up over his hips and zip it up, his eyes downcast the whole time, and Yamato wonders if he’s broken something in him because he’s acting really,  _ really _ strange.  “Well.  Good night,” Nagi turns around stiffly, his hands clenched into fist at his sides.  

“Come to my room.”

“What?” Nagi looks over his shoulder, blinking rapidly.  

“Look, I’m not enough of a bastard to take your virginity and then kick you out,” Yamato crosses his arms and sighs.  “So let’s go.”

Nagi nods slowly, picking up his discarded gloves and following Yamato down the hall to his dorm.  

“We can hang that up for the night,” Yamato mentions, realizing that it’s going to be even  _ harder  _ to peel Nagi out of that thing now that he’s been sweating more.  Nagi helps him as much as he can, but it’s still a relief to  _ finally  _ get the catsuit entirely off of his body and he flops on the bed while Yamato looks for a spare hanger.  

“Is it normal to feel so tired?” Nagi asks quietly, curling his body to the side and reaching to hug one of Yamato’s pillows.  He looks young and vulnerable and it’s making Yamato’s stomach squirm in a way he doesn’t want to think about.  

“Sex uses a lot of muscles that don’t normally get much of a workout, so yeah, it’s normal,” he promises, knowing that Nagi’s going to hurting in the morning regardless of how gentle he’d been.  “Just take it easy for a bit.  I’ll grab us some water, okay?”

“Thank you,” Nagi mumbles it mostly to the pillow and Yamato slides back into the hall, grabbing two bottles of water from the fridge in the kitchen before returning.  

“Here,” he passes one over and Nagi sits up enough to open it and drink a few sips.  He himself would much rather have a beer, of course, but he’s been on his best behavior with Nagi so far and he guesses for one night he can forego the alcohol and keep his head clear.  

“Are you getting undressed?” Nagi asks in a tiny voice, his eyes looking everywhere  _ but  _ at Yamato himself.  “Or I could get some pajamas…”

“No, I should make sure I’m not wrinkling this too much, either,” he laughs, realizing he’s still mostly in his own costume.  None of them can really be shy anymore when they’ve been living together for a while already, so even if his body isn’t the greatest he doesn’t think Nagi will be scared off.  

“Good.  I didn’t really get to see you earlier,” Nagi’s back to talking to the pillow.  

“Not much to see,” Yamato says it as a fact as he gets his clothing off and hung up before sitting back down on the bed.  “But take it in, I guess,” he grabs his own bottle of water and downs about half of it in a single swallow.  

“I didn’t say it before but...thank you for tonight,” Nagi finally moves the pillow away from his face and shifts so that he’s pressed against Yamato’s side, and Yamato raises his arm and slides it around Nagi’s shoulders to pull him closer.  “I enjoyed it.”

“Good.  Like I said, you were supposed to,” Yamato chuckles and presses his nose into Nagi’s hair.  “Are you okay?”

“I think I’m still...processing?” Nagi sounds confused.  “But I’m glad it was you.”

“Even if you don’t trust me?” Yamato can’t help himself but Nagi doesn’t rise to his bait, merely shrugging and letting one hand rest on Yamato’s stomach.  “We should sleep, though...we’ve got an early start for filming.”

“Yes,” Nagi reaches to take Yamato’s glasses off and Yamato freezes, even though he really should have considered this earlier.  “After all of this, are you still afraid for me to see you without them?”

“I know you’re suspicious,” Yamato replies evenly, but he nods and lets Nagi remove them.  “But sometimes secrets are meant to be kept.  You know that, too,” he leans against the headboard and rolls his shoulders a little to stretch them out.  

“I do,” Nagi confirms, and just like that, they’re back to their normal song and dance.  “Tell me one thing.  Are you using them?”

“No,” Yamato says quickly.  “I’m not going to lie and say that it wasn’t part of the reason I joined up, but it didn’t take long to realize that I love these kids.  I’d never hurt them,” he vows, staring directly at Nagi and sighing when the blond breaks into a smile.  

“Good.”

“And what about you?  I know you didn’t join just because you like singing and dancing,” Yamato reaches out to run his fingers through Nagi’s hair, sliding down to cup his cheek.  

“I was never using any of you,” Nagi says slowly.  “My reasons were...are...just like you, I’ve grown attached, but my intentions were never impure.”

He’s using he serious tone that Yamato rarely hears from him, but it makes him easy to believe.  

“Right, then.  I think that’s all that needs to be said on the matter, yeah?” Yamato yawns and flops back properly on the bed.  “C’mere.”

“Oh, Yamato, are we going to cuddle?” Nagi’s obviously teasing now and Yamato rolls his eyes and pulls him down.  

“Come here and shut up or you’re sleeping on the floor.”

“So cruel,” Nagi pouts, snuggling into Yamato’s arms.  “I thought you were going to be romantic.”

“I’ve used up my romance quota for a while,” Yamato smirks, making a tiny, surprised sound when Nagi’s response to that is to grab his face and kiss him rather soundly. 

“Good night!” he exclaims brightly when he pulls away, closing his eyes and tucking his head under Yamato’s chin, and Yamato blinks a few times before remembering to turn the lamp off, the room plunging into darkness immediately.  

Nagi’s a warm, comforting weight in his arms, and he idly strokes the other man’s skin, still a little in awe that he’s kind of  _ allowed _ to do that now.  

Or allowed to do that for tonight, anyway, since that’s as far ahead as he’ll allow himself to think.  

He doesn’t regret it, he realizes as he closes his eyes and lets his head rest on the pillow.  He’s regretted a lot of things in his life, but Nagi’s not one of them.  Or, at least, he ranks so far down the list of regrets that it’s barely registering, so Yamato’s going to count that as a victory for now.  

At any rate, he’s not going to worry about anything until at  _ least  _ morning, so he pulls the blanket up a little higher and lets the steady, even sound of Nagi’s breathing lull him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY
> 
> Well, I started this fic soon after getting into this fandom (so...about a year ago...) and basically lost inspiration 3000 words in. I'd always meant to finish it but I was never planning on posting it because it was purely self-indulgent, but a few conversations on twitter over the last couple of days about how this fandom doesn't really have much in the way of fic convinced me to at least try to finish it properly. 
> 
> For anyone wondering, the original storyline was basically 'I want Yamato to peel Nagi out of that catsuit and do him over the table', but it turned into...this instead. 
> 
> Regardless, if you enjoyed, please feel free to leave a comment! And if you want to find me on twitter where I'm always screaming about idols, I'm at [_mikarashis](https://www.twitter.com/_mikarashis).


End file.
